


Devotion: Bible Day by Day

by ChildOfSolace



Series: The Christian Walk [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace





	Devotion: Bible Day by Day

#  Genesis 1 King James Version (KJV)

1 In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth.

2 And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.

3 And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.

4 And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness.

5 And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day.

6 And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.

7 And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so.

8 And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day.

9 And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so.

10 And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good.

11 And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so.

12 And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good.

13 And the evening and the morning were the third day.

14 And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:

15 And let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so.

16 And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also.

17 And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth,

18 And to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good.

19 And the evening and the morning were the fourth day.

20 And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven.

21 And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good.

22 And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply in the earth.

23 And the evening and the morning were the fifth day.

24 And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so.

25 And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good.

26 And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth.

27 So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them.

28 And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth.

29 And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you it shall be for meat.

30 And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so.

31 And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day.

───────────────────────────────────

[Here](https://www.biblestudytools.com/commentaries/jamieson-fausset-brown/genesis/genesis-1.html)

**1\. In the beginning** \--a period of remote and unknown antiquity, hid in the depths of eternal ages; and so the phrase is used in...  
[Proverbs 8:22](http://www.biblestudytools.com/proverbs/8-22.html) The Lord possessed me in the beginning of his way, before his works of old.  
[Proverbs 8:23](http://www.biblestudytools.com/proverbs/8-23.html) I was set up from everlasting, from the beginning, or ever the earth was.  
**  
**God--the name of the Supreme Being, signifying in _Hebrew,_ "Strong," "Mighty." It is expressive of omnipotent power; and by its use here in the _plural_ form, is obscurely taught at the opening of the Bible, a doctrine clearly revealed in other parts of it, namely, that though God is one, there is a plurality of persons in the Godhead--Father, Son, and Spirit, who were engaged in the creative work  
( [Proverbs 8:27](http://www.biblestudytools.com/proverbs/8-27.html) , When he prepared the heavens, I was there: when he set a compass upon the face of the depth:  
[John 1:3](http://www.biblestudytools.com/john/1-3.html) , All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made.  
[John 1:10](http://www.biblestudytools.com/john/1-10.html) , He was in the world, and the world was made by him, and the world knew him not.  
[Ephesians 3:9-](http://www.biblestudytools.com/ephesians/3-9.html)[12](http://www.biblestudytools.com/ephesians/3-9.html) , And to make all men see what is the fellowship of the mystery, which from the beginning of the world hath been hid in God, who created all things by Jesus Christ:  
To the intent that now unto the principalities and powers in heavenly places might be known by the church the manifold wisdom of God,  
According to the eternal purpose which he purposed in Christ Jesus our Lord:  
In whom we have boldness and access with confidence by the faith of him.[](http://www.biblestudytools.com/hebrews/1-2.html)  
Hebrews 1:2 , Hath in these last days spoken unto us by his Son, whom he hath appointed heir of all things, by whom also he made the worlds;  
[Job 26:13](http://www.biblestudytools.com/job/26-13.html) By his spirit he hath garnished the heavens; his hand hath formed the crooked serpent.) **created** \--not formed from any pre-existing materials, but made out of nothing.   
  
**The heaven and the earth** \--the universe. This first verse is a general introduction to the inspired volume, declaring the great and important truth that all things had a beginning; that nothing throughout the wide extent of nature existed from eternity, originated by chance, or from the skill of any inferior agent; but that the whole universe was produced by the creative power of God ( [Acts 17:24](http://www.biblestudytools.com/acts/17-24.html) , God that made the world and all things therein, seeing that he is Lord of heaven and earth, dwelleth not in temples made with hands; [Romans 11:36](http://www.biblestudytools.com/romans/11-36.html) , For of him, and through him, and to him, are all things: to whom be glory for ever. Amen. ). After this preface, the narrative is confined to the earth.

**2\. the earth was without form and void** \--or in "confusion and emptiness," as the words are rendered in [Isaiah 34:11](http://www.biblestudytools.com/isaiah/34-11.html) (But the cormorant and the bittern shall possess it; the owl also and the raven shall dwell in it: and he shall stretch out upon it the line of confusion, and the stones of emptiness.) This globe, at some undescribed period, having been convulsed and broken up, was a dark and watery waste for ages perhaps, till out of this chaotic state, the present fabric of the world was made to arise.   
**  
the Spirit of God moved** \--literally, continued brooding over it, as a fowl does, when hatching eggs. The immediate agency of the Spirit, by working on the dead and discordant elements, combined, arranged, and ripened them into a state adapted for being the scene of a new creation. The account of this new creation properly begins at the end of this second verse; and the details of the process are described in the natural way an onlooker would have done, who beheld the changes that successively took place.


End file.
